Just Another Light
by HecateA
Summary: This is the first Christmas Aziraphale doesn't celebrate in Heaven and Crowley is convinced to make it a worthwhile one. Oneshot. Happy holidays everyone!


**Author's Note: **Well, here's my first Good Omens fic after my roommate and I watched everything in a day and completely ceased to be able to function because of it. Only seemed right that I send these two soft idiots on my dream trip. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to Terry Pratchet and Neil Gaiman, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings:** NA

* * *

**Just Another Light**

_From God our heavenly Father_

_A blessed angel came,_

_And unto certain shepherds_

_Brought tidings of the same,_

_How that in Bethlehem was born_

_The Son of God by name:_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_comfort and joy,_

_O tidings of comfort and joy._

-God Rest You Merry Gentlemen

"I think we picked the right time of the year to do this," Crowley remarked as he wove his fingers through Aziraphale's—partially to avoid losing him in the crowd of humans, partially because he wanted to.

"Well, there's only one time of the year where the humans all set up their Christmas markets, so I'd say we did, yes," Aziraphale said.

"Funny, angel," Crowley said.

A woman bumped into him, nearly dropping her paper bag of Christmas shopping, and he apologized in perfect Hungarian. He even got the regional accent right. Crowley pulled him along through the crowd of Vorosmarty Square's Christmas market. It was the second one they'd hit in Budapest, but Aziraphale liked it a lot more than he'd liked the one at the Basilica, but not as much as he'd enjoyed the markets they'd visited in Prague and Bohemia. They still had all of Germany, Sweden, and Bratislava to look forwards to, though.

"I was referring to the fact that you're not the only angel around," he said. He nudged his head towards happily chattering children in white robes with shimmering silver wings and halos draped in tinsel. Judging by the songbooks tucked under their arms, they were all members of some kind of chorus.

"Should I sing you a song?" Aziraphale asked with a smirk. He leaned his head against Crowley's shoulder lovingly, however his smile was tinged with sadness. "I think we should go listen to them, whenever their choir or Christmas pageant or whatever it is starts."

"Okay," Crowley said. "Everything alright, angel?"

"Yes," he mused. "Just odd not being in heaven at this time of the year. We're usually quite busy, you see. Very fixed festivities and feasts and such."

"I bet," Crowley said. "I always wondered if your lot was busier on the big guy's birthday or on the follow-up necromancy day."

"Easter goes over multiple days," Aziraphale chided, a smile lifting the corner of his lips for a moment. But not long enough for Crowley's taste.

"Hey?" Crowley said, squeezing the angel's hand quickly. Aziraphale looked up. "Homesick?"

"No," Aziraphale. "My home's always been with you. Just… nostalgic is all. It's a little bit odd to know that I can't go back if I wanted to."

"Hmm," Crowley said. He squeezed his hand again, longer this time. "Well, if you can't be just another angel in heaven you can be just another light on earth. We'll… we'll start new Christmas traditions. Do angel-like, angelic, nice things but on Earth for Christmas."

A group of children whose white robes dragged along the ground were giggling nearby. They were pooling and counting out their change in one child's hand, near a stall selling spiral strudel and chimney cakes. Filled and moved by what must be the Christmas spirit, Crowley waved his hand and the coins in the child's hand tripled. Excited and surprised Hungarian chatter preceded an absolutely delighted and splurging purchase.

"Hmm," Aziraphale smiled. "It looks like just about anybody can be an angel on Christmas."

"Don't start on me," Crowley said. "Or I'll jinx them into dropping it all in an especially dirty patch of snow."

"I hope they get the ones rolled in almonds," Aziraphale confided. "Those are the best, though there's no such thing as bad chimney cake."

"Shall we join them?" Crowley asked.

"Well not to brag, but I think my wings are much nicer," Aziraphale said.

Crowley laughed.

"I meant for cake, but go on then," Crowley said. "Release your wings. Merry Christmas, Budapest."

Aziraphale laughed and met Crowley's eyes. As he did, the white feathers and the glint of light that always surrounded them slowly sprung from his back. He looked around them and Crowley did too. The crowd barely registered them.

"Hmm," Aziraphale said before smiling in satisfaction. "Well: we should try to get our hands on some mulled wine and cake before the choirs start. Come on, Christmas angel."

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Winter Bingo; Shipping Wars

**Individual Challenge(s): **Creature People; Winter Wonderland; Seeds; Ways to the Heart; Home for the Holidays; New Fandom Smell (Y); Omens (Y); Location, Location, Location; Trope It Up A (Best Friends to Lovers); Themes & Things A (Celebration); Themes & Things B (Joy); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Flags & Ribbons; Gender? Who That?; In a Flash

**Word Count: **705

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Aziraphale/Crowley (Ineffable)

**List (Prompt): **Winter Medium 2 (Almonds)

* * *

_**Winter Bingo**_

**Space (prompt): **5B (Light)


End file.
